princebaltos_wildehopps_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Proposal
Proposal is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise In this story, Nick proposes marriage to Judy at a nice restaurant, and a wonderful answer is given. Story It was a beautiful evening in Zootopia. Nick and Judy were headed out to a special dinner at the Spots and Stripes Restaurant at the Zootopia Galleria mall, a fine restaurant owned by Nick's family. Judy wore a red dress that she had bought on one of her paydays, as she knew that the time would come that she would need it. Nick saw how stunning she looked in it. Nick had changed to a new set of attire: a collared shirt similar to his regular one, only black and minus the tie, and black slacks. Judy noticed how he seemed to look even more handsome than usual. Nick smiled he had a surprise in bringing Judy here. He looked at her. "Ready for a nice dinner, my beautiful cottontail?" he asked her. Judy looked at her boyfriend and smiled sweetly. "Yes, yes I am, and, might I say, you look particularly handsome this evening, my sly fox," she said. Nick smiled. "Why shouldn't I? Tonight is a special night in more ways than one," he said as they walked through the doors of the mall. Judy's head turned. "Why?" she asked. Nick nodded. "You'll see," he said. Moments later, they entered Spots and Stripes. An attractive she-wolf hostess looked at them. Nick looked at her back. "Wilde, table for two," he said. The she-wolf recognized him as the owners' son and fellow owner and smiled. "Yes, sir, Mr. Wilde. Follow me," she said. They did follow her. Judy expected to be seated in an area of the main dining room, and, as they walked through, they saw all the sights, smells and sounds of a restaurant, especially a big one such as this: animals, both predator and prey, eating, waiters and waitresses taking orders, cooks cooking in the kitchen, the smells of the food cooking. Suddenly, though, Nick and Judy found themselves in the small, comfortable, circular private dining room. Nick had gotten it just for this moment. The hostess got them seated and then left them to await their waiter. Judy looked around. It was comfortable, with a nice, mildly dim lighting and a few pieces of fine art on the walls. Judy smiled at Nick. "Ok, what's going on?" she asked. Nick shook his head. "Not yet, beautiful. The moment is not yet right. I can say that I got this room to make this moment more special,," he said. Judy gave him a look. He only laughed. "Trust me, it will be all the better when the time comes," he said. A panda waiter came into the room and took their drink orders. A short time later, he also took their meal orders. Nick got the roasted chiurkey and mashed potatoes, while Judy got the carrot casserole. Judy sighed in contentment as they waited. "I am so happy with you," she said. Nick nodded. "And I with you," he said. Before long, their drinks and food were brought. They ate until the plates were empty, and then it was dessert time. Nick got the creme brulee, which was his favorite dessert, and Judy got the carrot cake. After that, Nick knew that it was time. From his left pocket, he pulled out a black velvet box and got onto his knees in front of Judy. He didn't waste any time. "Judy Hopps, you're the love of my life. Will you make me the happiest fox in Zootopia and be my wife?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a beautiful gold diamond engagment ring. Judy's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. She was speechless for a second. Then she found her voice again. "Yes, Nick, I will!" she said. Nick was thrilled beyond imagination. He pulled Judy into a deep kiss. When they finally broke it, a thought came to Judy. "I am going to have to leave the ZPD and find a new job," she said. Nick was stunned. "But, Judy..." he began. Judy stopped him by placing two fingers on his lips. "Nick, I know this was my dream, but I can't bear the thought of what you would go through if something happened to me while I was on the job," she said, finally removing her fingers. He held her close. "Well, you know, my parents have an office opening. All you have to do is call them. I know that you put both their numbers in your phone, " he said. Judy nodded. "I will do that tomorrow," she said. After awhile, they paid their bill and Nick took Judy home. He kissed her again before she left the car. "Goodbye, cottontail," he said. Judy batted her eyes flirtatiously. "Good night, my sly fox," she said. She then went in and began getting ready to go to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday and her day off, so she had plenty of time to talk to Nick's parents about her new career. After that, she could leave the ZPD. Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Stories where only Nick and Judy appear Category:Romance Category:PrinceBalto Category:Oneshots Category:Stories Category:Prequels to Nick and Judy's Wedding